


Spank Bank

by CannibalCutie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCutie/pseuds/CannibalCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the roles are reversed and Sakura is the sensei, and Kakashi is on the team with Naruto and Sasuke.<br/>When she has to teach sex-ed to these teenagers, hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spank Bank

Sakura groaned when Tsunade had told her that she was going to be the one to teach sex ed.

  
And not only to her team, but Asuma’s as well.

“Yes shisho.” Sakura grumbled out. She hadn’t even **HAD SEX** and had to teach it to a bunch of kids?

  
Sakura exited the building quickly, not ready to start her morning just yet. It was raining and she could be in bed right now..

So instead of heading straight to the school she walked a little slower, not really bothered by some rain.

Lazily, she propped her hands up behind her head. How was she gonna do this?

Kids were terrifying. They smelled fear.

But she was the best medical nin, right under her sensei. She could just take a medical approach to it, right?

  
That thought cheered her up instantly, and she put a little pep into her step.

  
She finally reached the school and stopped before entering so she could adjust her skirt and straighten her back. She had this.

  
She entered the noisy classroom and all the kids instantly shut up when they saw who was gonna be their teacher.

Sakura scanned the classroom that only held 6 kids. 3 of which, were blushing hard as they realized their sensei would be teaching them about sex.

That should be normal though, right? She was supposed to teach them everything a shinobi needed to know.

  
“Okay, class. I know this is a very sensitive subject but please bear with me and we’ll get through this unscathed.” she spoke evenly, her green eyes flicking to each student.

  
It was incredibly hard to keep her laughter at bay, their faces all sporting different looks.

  
Sauske looked indifferent. Big shocker.

  
Naruto was bright red but grinning like an idiot.

  
Kakashi’s cheeks were pink but he kept his gaze down.

  
Asuma’s students all looked bored with the matter, especially the blonde one.

  
‘Lil slut..’ Sakura shook her head and sighed.

  
“Alright, so we will start with the basics. Everyone knows boys and girls are diff-” She had started when the blonde cut her off.

  
“Yeah, boys have dicks and girls have pussies.” Ino quipped in a snakry tone, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

  
Sakura felt a vein pulse in her forehead. That lil bitch.

  
“Tell us something we don’t know. Okay? Im bored with this already.” Ino quipped again.

  
How the hell had these kids know about all this already? They were like 15 for crying out loud!

  
“Are you even qualified enough to teach this class?” Sasuke asked with a smirk.

  
Sakura could feel the blush disappear into her collar.

“I- Well. You know what? Shut up. Im the teacher. I ask questions, not you!” she snapped at class, her arms crossing over her chest as she let out a huff.

  
“Oh my god, Sakura-sensei is a virgin!” Naruto yelled loudly, his eyes going wide as he stood and pointed at her.

  
Sakura sent him a glare and he immediately dropped to his seat, looking like he could piss himself. She marched right over and knocked him in the back of his head, and he let out a loud yelp.

  
“What’s wrong sensei? How old are you? 24? You seriously need to get laid.” Sasuke called out again, his mouth hid behind is folded hands.

  
Ino laughed again and just gathered her things, pulling her teammates along with her.

  
“Give us good marks and we wont tell anyone your embarrassing secret Sakura-sensei.” Ino called out without even glancing back.

  
That left her 3. Sakura’s gaze flickered past all her students and finally rested on Kakashi, who had his face buried in his hands.

  
“Kakashi, what’s wrong?” Sakura had asked as she let out a loud huff.

This class had gone horribly wrong in a very fast pace.

_Train wreck._

Those words came to mind.

  
“Sensei..You’re..um..” Kakashi sputtered as he adverted his gaze from her, his cheeks heating up bright red.

  
“I think what ‘Shi meant to say was that it’s raining outside.”  Sasuke said with a sadistic gleam in his eye.

  
What the hell? He was creepy when he did that smirk thing. Always gave her goosebumps.

  
“What’s your point Sauske?” Sakura asked exasperated.

  
“You’re wearing a white shirt, sensei.” came Kakashi’s reply as he looked her over once again.

"Yep. Definitely going into the spank bank." Kakashi mumbled.

  
Sakura looked down quickly and felt mortified when she realized she had stood in front of this damn class for at least 15 minutes in a nearly see-through shirt.

With a lacy pink bra.

 **Fuck**.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from naruto, all rights belong to Kishimoto. I dont make any profit from writing, just the satisfaction of enjoying myself and entertaining others!


End file.
